Quando Garotos Não Gostam de Garotas
by JenKrushnic
Summary: Jensen em uma crise existencial. Simples assim. - Jensha, é claro *O*


**Quando Garotos Não Gostam de Garotas**

Sabia desde sempre que era estranho. Quer dizer, que tipo de garoto de sua idade não tinha posters de mulheres de biquíni ou seminua nas paredes do quarto? Que tipo de garoto não estava nem aí para o fato de que Danneel tinha mostrado os peitos para o professor de história? Que tipo de garoto da sua idade nunca tinha beijado uma garota? Nem mesmo tocado na mão de uma? Ou sequer batido uma pensando em algum das garotas da sala?

Jogou a mala no canto do quarto e suspirou fundo enquanto se jogava na cama. Que tipo de garoto de sua idade ficava olhando para as cuecas dos amigos para ver se eram 'recheadas'? Que tipo de garoto não queria jogar futebol, porque gostava mais de ficar olhando os outros garotos correndo atrás da bola a fim de admirar suas bundas? Que tipo de garoto ficava pelo menos três horas na frente do espelho arrumando o cabelo antes de sair para ir até a esquina? Que tipo de garoto sabia todas, eu disse TODAS, as músicas de Glee?

Mordeu os lábios e apertou os olhos se impedindo de chorar. Não sabia que tipo de garoto que era, mas não queria ser assim, queria ser normal. Como Jared, seu amigo desde sempre, queria ser igual a ele. Grande, forte e brutamontes, meio burro, mas ainda assim, tinha certeza que o amigo não tinha crises existenciais, e naquela hora devia estar na casa de Genevieve. Rolou os olhos, era melhor nem pensar no que estavam fazendo. Que nojo!

Levantou e pegou roupas limpas. Foi ao banheiro e tirou o uniforme, colocando-o no cesto de roupas suja. Será que Jared também colocava as roupas sujas no cesto? Ou será que deixava jogada no chão como seu pai fazia? Deu de ombros, não queria pensar tanto naquilo. Entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro, arrepiando-se ao checar que a água estava fria, colocou no morno e relaxou, suspirando, deixando que a água escorresse.

Lavou os cabelos (que quase não tinha, por causa do corte militar que simplesmente adorava) e então olhou a embalagem vermelha. '_Hidrata e suaviza os fios_' riu de si mesmo, nunca que Jared usaria um shampoo daquele, mesmo com o cabelão que o moreno teimava em deixar crescer mais. Pegou o sabonete esfoliante e se reprimiu-se ao pensar que com certeza Jared usava sabão do coco para lavar o corpo todo (inclusive o cabelo). Enxaguou-se e desligou o chuveiro. Secou o corpo e colocou a roupa que tinha separado.

Era segunda-feira e isso significava que Felícia passaria ali depois do almoço, com muitos DVDs para fazerem maratona de alguma série. Será que outros garotos também tinham uma melhor amig**A**? Nunca tinha visto, mas ainda assim deu de ombros. Eles eram tão parecidos, que realmente não se importava em gritar para o mundo que tinha uma garota como melhor amiga, mesmo que às vezes ela não o entendesse completamente, afinal era uma menina.

Jared tinha lhe dito uma vez que tinha visto a ruiva beijando Alona atrás da quadra do colégio, primeiro ficou chocado, porque Alona vinha lhe cercando a algum tempo, quando contou isso a Jared, ele riu e disse que semelhante atraía semelhante e Jensen simplesmente não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Até agora.

Pensando bem, será que Jared não estava tentando lhe dizer que era gay? Meu Deus será que era? Será que gostava de homens e nem tinha percebido? Tudo bem que ficava olhando os garotos no treino de futebol e no chuveiro, mas isso realmente não queria dizer que gostava de meninos, quer dizer... Não podia significar isso, podia?

Ainda estava discutindo consigo sobre isso quando a campainha tocou. Foi no automático que abriu a porta e beijou o rosto de Felícia, nem mesmo notou que ela estava acompanhada, só quando ela lhe apresentou o moreno (que ela disse se chamar Misha) se pendurando no pescoço no garoto que os olhos de Jensen finalmente reconheceram a imagem... A imagem da perfeição.

Por um momento pensou que estava babando, mas tratou de cobrar alguma ação de seu corpo quando viu o moreno sorrir, dizendo algo sobre a prima ser impulsiva e teimosa demais para ele conseguir negar o convite dela para assistir filmes. Jensen sorriu também, mais pelo reflexo do sorriso dele do que por qualquer outra coisa.

Os convidou para entrar e teve vontade de chacoalhar Felícia, gritando para ela o porque de não poder trazer nenhum garoto _bonito-gostoso-maravilhoso_ pra sua casa quando estava em uma crise existencial, sem saber se era gay ou não. A ruiva apenas ria, como se não tivesse notado sua guerra interna, contando coisas intimas (e vergonhosas) suas para aquele Deus Troiano que estava sentado no seu sofá. Oh, Deus! Ele estava sentado-no-seu-sofá!

Pediu licença, as bochechas explodindo de vergonha, disse que ia buscar pipoca e coca, para começarem a assistir. Só rezava internamente para Felícia não ter trazido aqueles filmes de romances, tórridos de amor e com um homem simplesmente apaixonante, porque não queria chorar na frente do outro.

Pensando bem, agora que tinha pensado melhor nos filmes, Felícia sempre adorava a protagonista enquanto Jensen ficava reparando nos modelitos que ela usava e nos sapatos de saltos (que ele simplesmente ama), Jensen, na maioria das vezes, pensa que adoraria um príncipe como aqueles dos contos-de-fadas e talvez, só talvez, ele seja um pouco gay... Mas quem é que não sonharia com um príncipe? _Garotos de verdade_, uma voz em sua cabeça acusa e ele simplesmente concorda, mas afinal, ele sempre soube que era diferente.

Ele ainda esta pegando a pipoca no microondas quando se volta para a porta e vê os olhos azuis grudados em si. Jensen avermelha, porque é simplesmente impossível ficar perto daquele garoto sem ficar desconfortável de algum modo. Tentando fazer com que a voz não falhe, pergunta a ele se precisa de alguma coisa, mas ele apenas acena que não, sorrindo em seguida de um jeito que faz borboletas voarem alvoroçadas no estomago do loiro.

Ele vê o moreno andar a passos lentas em sua direção e a única coisa que consegue fazer é prender a respiração, pensando que simplesmente não precisa do ar para respirar. Queria poder desviar os olhos e ver a porta, se Felícia não os está espionando, mas não consegue, porque seus olhos estão presos no corpo esguio que se aproxima devagar, quase como um felino. Ele chega perto a ponto de Jensen se escorar na bancada da cozinha, como se pudesse escapar, embora saiba que não pode, embora saiba que simplesmente _não quer_.

O outro sorri e os olhos se apertam, como se pudessem sorrir também, e Jensen finalmente puxa ar para não morrer, ele não pode morrer ainda, não ainda. As mãos do moreno já estão em seu quadril e mesmo tudo indo rápido demais, Jensen só acha que está tudo, TUDO perfeito. Felícia grita algo para eles, mas Jensen não entende o que ela disse, porque está concentrado demais nos olhos do moreno, esperando internamente que ele chegue mais e mais perto. '_Outro dia, num outro lugar. Você e eu, baby._' ele sussurra e Jensen sente suas pernas virarem gelatina.

Quando ele sai, Jensen só acha que se aquilo acontecer outra vez, ele não vai agüentar. Pelo menos de algo ele tem certeza agora. Ele é completamente gay e talvez, depois de saber disso, ele convide Misha para lhe acompanhar no baile da escola.

* * *

** Aiai' tive que escrever sobre crise existencial porque estava no meio de uma dessas por esses dias, mas já passou =D

**N/a:** Gente! Como o Jen é fofo *O* simplesmente querendo um pra mim aqui. – Enfim, review's?


End file.
